


Moth, Meet Flame

by WinterCicada



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm mortified that this is the first thing I've ever posted in my life, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, PWP, Smut, Totally inappropriate for everyone, Triggers, Underage Sex, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCicada/pseuds/WinterCicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhao has finally lured the banished prince of the Fire Nation to his bed, but rapidly discovers that the scarred teen has more up his red silk sleeves than one would have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moth, Meet Flame

“Please… please!” Zuko panted heavily. 

His faced was flushed with heat. His eyes were half lidded, eyelashes fluttering with the effort of staying open. In the dim light, Zhao could see that Zuko’s pupils were dilated from desire. In all, the crown prince laying debauched on Zhao’s bed beneath him made for a very pleasing sight indeed. 

“Please, what?” Zhao teased, murmuring butterfly kisses down Zuko’s collarbone. 

“Please… Commander… I… I need…” Zuko cut off in a groan of delectation at the sensations of the nape of his neck being tenderly stroked while a warm, nearly hot mouth sucked dark marks on his pale shoulders. Zhao’s other hand began to sneak down Zuko’s unclothed back, eventually fingering the hem of the waistband of Zuko’s pants. 

“Tsk, tsk. I’m afraid you’ll need to be a little more specific…” Zhao committed the memory of the desperate keening sound escaping the prince’s soft lips. They were such perfect pale pink things that Zhao stole from them a long, lecherous kiss. Warmth bloomed between them. A subtle and delectable hint of smoke lingered in his mouth. When pulling away, the commander gave a pause to allow Zuko to beg for what he wanted. 

“Please, just… just fuck me already!” Zhao reveled in this very special moment. Honestly, he felt he deserved a medal for this accomplishment. Slowly, he lowered his body down over that of the younger, flesh to warm flesh, but careful to put his weight on his knees and elbows so as to not crush the boy. He brought his head to the unburned ear, nibbling at the tender lobe. 

“Mmm. Patience, Prince Zuko… Let’s make the most of our time together. I’ll have to prepare you first anyway, and that may take awhile…” This was all punctuated with gentle kisses below the ear where the jawbone began. What smooth, flawless skin. 

Zuko and he had been enjoying one another’s intimate company on and off for several months now. Whenever their ships were docked in the same port town, they’d get together in private for as many hours as they could spare without gathering suspicion. At first, Zhao had been skeptical that the young teen, being palace raised, would catch the subtle clues Zhao was giving him. All the innuendos and double entendres and bawdy hints snuck into their casual conversations. He had been even more skeptical that Zuko would go along with them. Alas, he had been proven wrong, and the gamble had paid off. More than paid off. 

As it turned out, the boy was a sexual creature, born to play the enchanting tunes of the more intimate pleasures life had to offer. With each of their subsequent meetings, Zhao got to taste a bit more of the delectable treasure he had managed to procure for himself. Kissing had evolved into groping, handies, and then some oral adventures. Zhao had been hoping this would be the time he got to fully claim the prince. He worried that Zuko would panic before this point and refuse to progress any further. And yet, he’d shown himself to be just as eager to reach this occasion. 

“Nuh… no. I don’t need… preh-peration,” Zuko argued. Zhao smirked at the impetuous youth. 

“Of course you do. You won’t enjoy yourself otherwise. Trust me. I know how to make you feel good. Feel divine.” Zuko lifted his head to level what glare he could muster at the commander. 

“Stop being so soft with me… I want you to hurt me. I want you to make me bleed.” If anything could have shocked Zhao, it was hearing those words. 

“Wh-what?” 

Zuko stretched out languidly, displaying himself, still taking deep, hitched breaths now and then. 

“You don’t need to coddle me just because I’m younger. If you really want me to feel “divine,” then you’re going to need to pleasure me with pain. You’re going to need to need to get me to scream.” 

Zhao couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Pain? Zuko was yet a child… How had he discovered this particular branch of bedroom play? Moreover, how could he be so certain this was something he would want and enjoy? To bleed? Those sorts of things were rather uncommon… even less commonly enjoyed by the one doing the actual bleeding. It simply wasn’t sane. 

Zuko was growing impatient with the inattention his longing body was experiencing. 

“Please, Commander. Punish me.” 

He started working at the buttons of Zhao’s pants. In a flash, both participants were buck naked and tangled together so thoroughly they were practically one entity. Zhao’s tongue was shoved deep into Zuko’s mouth, asserting his dominance in their romp. To Zhao’s ultimate liking, Zuko desired to be controlled in the bedroom. He wanted to be put in his place. 

Up until this point, Zhao had been convinced that Zuko’s bedroom nature had been more or less a fluke. A simple gift to him from the universe. Now, he saw that he had been deluding himself. Although he suspected that the teen had natural talent, it was obvious that prior experience had a hand in this. But from where, was the question. He’d only been banished for about half a year, and most of that time he’d been in Zhao’s acquaintance. That meant the experience had to have come from before his banishment. How so very peculiar… not only did someone have to have debauched the Prince of the Fire Nation under the nose of the entire court (which watched the royal family with close scrutiny for all hours of every day), but they also had to have been male to boot. How else could he have learned to give such mind-blowing (no pun intended) fellatio? That was simply one of those skills where practice with lots of feedback was the only way to get good. Who could it possibly have been? A friend of the prince? That seemed unlikely. Experimenting with a friend would have yielded much clumsier results, not to mention a general lack of opportunities to make friends when one was the prince to begin with. Zuko had shown no reservations about beginning sexual relations with an older man, so it was likely that Zuko’s experiences had come about this way. Perhaps one of his tutors? That was possible. Maybe even one of the Fire Lord’s own council members. Wouldn’t that just be the cherry to top the scandal that was Zuko’s life? Whoever it was, they had a sadistic streak in them for teaching the young prince to expect pain in sex. To crave it. 

Zhao could feel the prince’s hardening member against his thigh, and was sure the prince could feel the same on his end. Experimentally, he decided to rake his nails down the youth’s back, not drawing blood, but leaving angry red streaks. Damn if Zuko didn’t purr into the action, hardening even further. Kid hadn’t been bluffing. Frankly, Zhao was tied between being incredibly aroused and incredibly freaked out. He decided to acknowledge his arousal. That was far more pleasant to contend with. And cinders, he wasn’t about to deny the compliant brat the pain he apparently wanted. 

Zhao bit down on the plump lower lip pressed against his own, stopping only once he tasted the copper tang he knew to be blood. The red lips stained scarlet, and Zuko didn’t hesitate to lap up the mess with his wet, pink tongue. Eager to get going, the prince brought his mouth to Zhao’s cock, beginning to lavish it with his lewd attentions. Zhao’s hands carded through the mop of black hair bobbing to and fro on his loins, directing the motions. Warm and wet, the boy’s mouth was a gift from the spirits. Moreover, he had developed some technique to his ministrations. Licking, sucking, humming. After a short bout of some impressive deep-throating, Zuko pulled away, causing Zhao to growl from the sudden absence. 

“Hey, don’t forget the best is yet to come,” the brat teased, panting for breath, but smirking. 

Agni knew when, but the boy had grabbed the bottle of oil that had been on the corner of the desk and unstoppered it. The prince poured a portion into his hand and lightly warmed it with bending before coating Zhao’s member with it in long, languid strokes. His other hand was teasing his own pert nipples, to Zhao’s immense liking. Zuko sure knew how to put on a show. 

Finally, Zuko flopped back onto the crimson sheets, spreading his legs wide apart. He had allowed himself some of the oil to be spread on his opening, but no other preparation. Oh, how lovely he looked on his back, eager to accept everything Zhao had to offer him. 

“Come on Zhao. Show me how a Commander of the greatest nation on earth takes his pleasure. Show me some fire.” 

Hearing the way he panted “fire”, Zhao thought he’d come on the spot. Frantically, he lined himself with the boy’s displayed opening, trying to hold himself back to make the experience last. The tip of his dick was circling his target, smearing around the slippery oil. He had to force himself to make sure this was what Zuko wanted. With all the other port sluts, he never would have even thought to, but… 

“You sure you want to forgo preparation? I can tell you that you’re almost certainly going to regret this later…” 

“Your concern is duly noted. Now, please fuck me.” 

Having shown more restraint in the last three minute than he had shown in the year collectively, Zhao gave in and took the plunge. In a solid, resounding thrust, Zhao sheathed his sword. 

Scream, Zuko certainly did. He didn’t want to admit it, but Zhao nearly pulled out in fear that he had gravely wounded the youth, despite the sensational pleasure of Zuko’s cavern. Before he could consider it in earnest, the impulsive adolescent wrapped his pale, quivering thighs around Zhao’s hips and tugged him closer still, forcing him in down to the very last centimeter. Flush against one another, Zhao peered down into the molten depths of Zuko’s eyes, feeling their warm and heady breaths intermingling. Zuko stared right back. A short eternity passing, the younger lifted his chin up to the Commander’s left ear. 

“Now move.”

Oh spirits… What had Zhao ever done to merit such a tempestuous little flame in his bed? 

With a grunt to acknowledge the order, he began sliding out slowly, only to thrust back in with unbridled enthusiasm. Yes. His young spark met the thrust, pushing back for greater penetration. However arousing the sight, Zhao had to admit to himself that the trickle of blood down his thighs was a tad… disconcerting. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with Zuko enjoying his own pain, and moreover, if this was ever discovered… that the Prince was spilling his royal blood under Zhao in such a shameful way… that would be very bad. 

Reservations aside, Zhao gradually picked up on the speed and force of his thrusting. The scarred youth panting beneath him was unraveling with each one. In the back of his mind, Zhao noted that he’d have to burn the blood-stained sheets when this was over. 

“Oh Agni, yesssss…” Zuko moaned. 

Zhao was focusing on all the little (and not so little) sounds escaping the prince’s perfect lips. Every time he felt himself on the verge of coming, he’d look down to the growing puddle of blood between them to stamp it down. It simply wouldn’t do to let his companion think he had no stamina in the bedroom. In any case, he wanted to make the absolute most out of this extraordinary experience. 

Zhao grabbed Zuko’s hips with bruising force and lifted to gain an even better angle into the tight heat. 

“Oh YES! Right THERE! Oh spirits…” the teen keened. 

With the new position, Zhao could pinpoint the boy’s sweet spot, wrenching out every sensation of pleasure from him. In just moments, the commander could feel the contracting spasms indicating Zuko was just about ready to come. 

Intelligible speech was now entirely beyond the prince. His fists were balled up in the sheets, and his golden eyes screwed shut under the onslaught of raw sensation. His breath was ragged, and the candles in the room flickered wildly in reflection of that. 

“I… I… ahhh… FATHER!!!” Zuko all but screamed, pleasure peaking, spilling his pearly liquid all up his chest and stomach. 

Zhao’s blood chilled at the scream, but was too far gone in pleasure for it to deter him. Relinquishing his control, he spilled inside the prince briefly following, collapsing in dead weight just beside the spent prince. 

It was several long, satisfying and exhausting minutes before either of them was ready to do anything more than just lie there dead to their surroundings. 

As Zhao’s wits began to return to him, he uneasily ran over what had happened in those final moments. No matter how many times he thought back and questioned his hearing, he absolutely could not deny what he had heard in the prince’s moment of pleasure. 

Father? Mercy of Agni above… It hadn’t been Zhao’s name on Zuko’s lips. Not even the name of some crush he harbored. No, the name the crown prince screamed as he came was that of his own father, the Fire Lord. Against his permission, Zhao’s mind was aflame with fabricated mental images of Zuko in some lush bedchamber, spread out on a wide bed of red silks and satin, moaning like he had been, but under… And the pain. Was that where he had gained all his experience, his penchant for bedroom masochism? Was that what went on behind closed doors in Caldera’s sprawling palace? Had the tender young prince grown up warming the bed of his father, pinned down, bleeding and screaming in between his lessons in diplomacy and etiquette? 

Zhao felt ill. 

Before any more unwelcome speculative thoughts could pop up, he was suddenly under the prince. In a flash, Zuko had flipped over straddling Zhao, holding down his arms beside his head. It was a hold that Zhao could have broken with little effort, but didn’t. Zuko was a strange sight. He was still clearly in the aftermath of their tryst, fluids splattered across his torso and smeared between his thighs, but it was a contrasting picture. He was still bleeding freely from their union, and bruises were blossoming along the length of his body. In all, it was his face that was the most startling. An emotion-free blankness blanketed his features to a degree that bordered something not unlike constrained psychosis. 

“I don’t think I need to tell you this, but I will… You heard nothing… I was never even here.” The words were a stoic whisper, so unlike the loud passion that usually passed those lips. 

The teen had never caused Zhao any fear. After all, he was just some young teen, still going through growth spurts and clinging to childish innocence about how the real world worked. 

But this… this was something else entirely. Irrational or not, Zhao trembled at the sight of Zuko.

Before the moment lasted a second longer, Zuko was off the bed, gathered his garments, which had been strewn about the room. Quickly, efficiently, and without preamble, he dressed himself, and then, was gone. 

Zhao couldn’t remember the last time he had felt a chill that had so pierced his core.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like a hypocrite for being upset that more people weren't writing ATLA fanfiction, and so I wrote this. Promptly feeling thoroughly disturbed by my own mind, I let it sit for seventeen months. Then I rediscovered it, edited it some, and now I'm posting it for some damn reason. Pop goes the weasel.
> 
> Obviously I don't own the rights to Avatar anything and I would be horrified beyond words if anyone ever tried to pay/compensate me in any way, shape, or form. 
> 
> It's probably for the best if we both pretend this doesn't exist. :P


End file.
